


The End of the Pass

by Thistlerose



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M, Sixth Pass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thistlerose/pseuds/Thistlerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>K'lon is thoughtful at the end of the Sixth Pass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End of the Pass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/gifts).



Fort Weyr held a feast to celebrate the end of the Pass. But despite the abundant food and wine, the dancing torchlight and the bright music, K'lon found the evening a solemn occasion. He and A'murry stood at the fringe, leaning shoulder-to-shoulder, quietly observing.

_More of us should be here,_ K'lon thought. _More should have lived to see this day._

A burst of laughter caught his attention. Glancing up, he saw B'lerion catch Oklina by the waist and twirl her.

_But the world keeps turning,_ K'lon thought with a wry smile, and rested his head against A'murry's.

1/7/2015


End file.
